


The human perspective

by Schreibmaschine



Series: Archive for my tumblr prompts [32]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28245840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schreibmaschine/pseuds/Schreibmaschine
Summary: Nines knows what snow is - in theory. Gavin is there to help.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Archive for my tumblr prompts [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954156
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	The human perspective

**Author's Note:**

> This was published on my tumblr @fandom-necromancer!

‘Come on Nines, we’re gonna be late!’  
‘Hey, what’s wrong? It’s cold as phck, get a move on!’  
‘Nines?’  
The android stood under the little roof at the entrance of the precinct and looked out into the world as if he had never seen it before. He lifted a hand out as if testing the atmosphere and Gavin looked at him too weirded out to say anything. What the hell was he doing?  
Nines let a snowflake fall on his hand and flinched back as if it had burned his hand. He inspected the snowflake that melted on his artificial skin utterly fascinated, then let another one follow the first one and watched it melt too, before stepping out into the snowfall and looking up to the sky full of low hanging clouds.

‘Gavin, what is this?’  
‘Err, Nines, that is snow… You know, frozen water… I thought you knew this stuff.’  
Nines watched all the flakes melt on him and stepped close to Gavin taking his hand to assure they showed the same characteristics on him.  
‘Fascinating. I knew the theory of it.’  
Gavin pulled his arm free and shook his head. ‘Nines, you can’t tell me you don’t know what snow is. I mean… Cyberlife’s best and all.’  
‘Best at war. Best for soldier work. I know that snow is difficult terrain for war-machinery. But while I was as a machine, I wouldn’t have been bothered by it. I would have picked the right program and walked on.’  
So you’re not shitting me?’, Gavin asked in all honesty. ‘You never experienced snow and didn’t know what this “white stuff” was until I told you?’  
‘Yes. That is correct.’  
‘Well, phck me and phck Cyberlife for being huge assholes’, Gavin exclaimed. ‘Fine. Come here.’ He crouched down and formed a ball of snow handing it to Nines. ‘This is a snowball. There is a game with humans where you throw-‘ *Thud*  
He didn’t get to finish his sentence as the ball he made himself hit his face. ‘I did my research’, Nines said in a completely neutral tone he only slipped into when he wanted to hide emotions. Gavin suspected the android was laughing his ass off internally. ‘I apologise, Detective.’  
‘Yeah, no shit’, the human said, wiping the water from his face. ‘Well, you can make the balls bigger and build snowmen. You can also drop yourself in the snow and move your arms and legs. It’s supposed to look like an angel then. That’s snow 101 from the human perspective.’  
Nines crouched down and scooped up a snowball of his own.

‘Hell, Nines, I’m not in the mood for a snowball-fight, we’re gonna be late for-‘ *Thud*  
It hid him. Of course, it hit him. And this time Nines smiled mischievous: ‘I think I like the human perspective.’  
‘Okay, buddy, you just declared war on someone who was impossibly competitive with his half-brother who also was a human mastermind. You picked your wrong ene- *Thud*

They arrived at their suspect’s house an hour late and at least Gavin had needed a towel first. Nines kept an triumphant smile on his face all the time Gavin was rubbing himself dry and Gavin did his damnest to keep himself from showing he too had enjoyed this.

**Author's Note:**

> You can prompt a story like this yourself if you want! Just head over to my tumblr @fandom-necromancer, message me on twitter @Schreibmachin4 or contact me in any way!


End file.
